The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of electric machines, such as a motor or a generator, and in particular to a machine that automates a wire winding of a stator. Manufacturing machines typically involve time and labor in order to wind or wrap wires around and/or within the axial slots of a stator. Such machines are costly and often involve complicated assemblies, which require a great deal of post manufacturing finishing operations in order to complete the stator. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a manufacturing apparatus that is cost effective and that can rapidly manufacture a number of stators in a quick and automated manner.